Deadly Nightshade
by killerangel89
Summary: At age 11, it's easy to mistake that fuzzy feeling a certain someone can cause. But with 7years, a castle full of people and different social circles, how long will Louisa and Sirius have to search for that same feeling? Also JP/LE & RL/OC pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places objects ect' that come from the Harry Potter world. The rest is of my own invention. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Also please be nice, if you don't like the story then please be constructive with your criticism and not plain horrible. Otherwise I hope you enjoy!**

Louisa Nightshade surveyed her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her pale skin seemed to glow against her black robes. Her pretty blue eyes were puffy and blood shot. And her normally long glossy black hair looked limp and lifeless. Three nights of continuous crying and very little sleep had certainly left its mark

Straightening her robes she went out into the hall, and began to make her way along to her grandmothers ball room. Louisa had never known her grandmothers house be so full. Worse was the suffocating silence which hovered over the manor.

It amazed Louisa how many people wanted to pay their respects to her grandfather Christoff. But then she supposed that he had helped allot of people. Even saved allot of lives when the dark wizard Grindlewarld, had been gaining power.

Louisa strolled around the edge of the ballroom, avoiding eye contact with anyone who crossed her path. Sitting in the window seat, Louisa pressed her forehead against the cool window pane.

'Holding up ok, Lou?'

Turning Louisa saw the kindly face of one of her elder brothers, Marius. The most that Louisa could manage was a weak smile and a nod.

'Come on, lets go for a walk'.

Marius led Louisa outside the manor house and into its extensive gardens. Together they walked in silence, enjoying the warm summers air.

'Wha-what?' cried Louisa. Marius had grabbed hold of Louisa and dragged her into a nearby bush.

'Shh! It's Dumbledore!' whispered Marius.

'So?'

'So, I err. got into allot more trouble at school than I let on' grinned Marius. Peering around the bush Louisa caught sight of Albus Dumbledore. A tall ageing wizard with a crookered nose and gentle blue eyes.

But Dumbledore's appearance was not the most shocking thing in the garden. Lucidia Nightshade was walking with him. Louisa's grandmother wore heavy black robes to mark the mourning of her husbands death.

'I am deeply sorry for your loss' said Dumbledore.

'Thank you Albus. Although I do not think, I would be wrong in thinking, that it is not the only reason you came' smiled Lucidia.

'As always you are correct'

Dumbledore had brought the leisurely pace that he and Lucidia, had been taking to a halt.

'Well spit it out Albus'.

'I received a letter from Christoff a few weeks ago. He seemed to think that there were dark wizards unknown on the move.' said a grim looking Dumbledore.

'Ah yes, he did mention on occasion his theory.' said Lucidia frowning slightly. 'He had been reading Muggle newspapers. Said that odd disappearances, kept poping up. I believe that he thought them linked to our lot'. sighed Lucidia.

Dumbledore remained silent for a little while.

'Hmm I think that Christoff's work deserves looking over. Presuming that you will allow me the honor?' replied Dumbledore.

'Oh of course, Albus.' smiled Lucidia as she directed Dumbledore back to the house.

Climbing out of the bush and brushing themselves down, a thought struck Louisa.

'I thought grand farther was retired?'

'He was, but you know what he was like. He hated having nothing to do. Would it surprise you that he had been poking around in something?' asked Marius, a grim look on his face.

'No I suppose not' laughed Louisa.

**Please R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Noble House Of Black.

Blood Purity.

Slytherin House.

The Dark Arts.

These are what every members of The Black family has instilled into them. Questioning them are unforgivable and might just earn you the punishment of an unforgivable curse. It was the first lesson that every Black child learnt.

And if after your punishment you still had not learnt to believe what the rest of the family believed, then you learned to hide it well. Sirius had not learnt how to hide it well or he did not really want to hide it. He was never sure which one it was.

His cousin Andromeda had mastered the art of hiding her true beliefs. Although Sirius sometimes wondered if she did not on some level believe as the rest of the family did. She had been sorted into Slytherin like the rest of the family had, for generations.

It was a topic that greatly bothered Sirius. He would be starting Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry in a few days time, along with his youngest cousin Bellatrix. And they would both be expected to follow in the families foot steps and be sorted into Slytherin house.

There was no doubt in Sirius's mind that Bellatrix would be sorted into Slytherin but Sirius wondered if he would be. Sirius was not like the others in his family. He hated the dark arts and he was not convinced that to be a pure blood meant that you were, more talented or more powerful than those of impure blood.

Surely that came down to the education and the environment that you grew up in...

But then where else would he be sorted? Hufflepuff where those that are loyal and hard working were placed? Sirius doubted it. He knew he was not the hardest of workers and he had never encountered someone, in his life who had warranted his loyalty.

There was Ravenclaw where the witty and intelligent went. Sirius despite his lazy streak, knew that he was smart. He always had been. He personally thort this was the reason that disagreed with his entire family on almost every topic. Sirius was charming but that was not quite the same thing as witty.

His final option was Gryffindore. Bravery and courage, the true of heart. Sirius definitively did not feel any of that. Although his younger brother Regulus had often referred to Sirius as brave when he stood up to his parents. Sirius however had always thort of it as being more stupid.

No Sirius was convince that he would be condemned to Slytherin house. Where he would make valuable connections for later life not true friends. The very idea made him feel sick.

It was allot for someone Sirius's age to contemplate. But his thorts kept him from entering any debates with family members, that would later lead to severe punishments. No matter how depressing he happened to find his own thorts and subsequent conclusions.

'And so we send another two of our latest generation into the halls of Hogwarts! The finest of educations for children of the finest of pure blood families!' declared old Pollux Black.

Sirius watched his aged grand farther as the rest of the family murmured their agreement. All except one. Arcturus Black, Sirius grand farther from his farthers side, shook his head in disagreement.

'We only need to rejoice if they are sorted into Slytherin and follow in the footsteps of their forefathers. Slytherin is the only house left with any respect for the old families.' Began Arcturus on his usual drunken rant.

'That school has gone farther and farther down hill, since that muggle lover Dumbledore took over! The place is over run with filth!'

Filth. Sirius knew that meant muggleborns and half-bloods. Sirius also knew that his grand farther was about to enter one of his rants, where if any family member interrupted him they would be on the receiving end of a tongue binding curse.

'Never would have happened if my grand farther where still headmaster. Now he knew how to run a school. No mixing with the riffraff of lesser blood lines, no sir!' Arcturus slammed his goblet down hard on the table spilling some of the elf made wine.

'Drumstrang! Now that is a school, with the right idea! A good beating to keep the little beggars in check and througher education of the dark arts and none of this magical education for all, rubbish!' Arcturus drank deeply from his goblet.

'I quite agree Arcturus. But Hogwarts is part of our families tradition. Only the best magical education for the finest of blood lines.' smiled Alphard Black as he raised his own glass towards his uncle and sisters farther-in-law.

Alphard's goblet had barely touched his lips when Arcturus replied.

'Yes, yes the finest of blood lines. They are allot like gardens they require allot pruning. You must get rid of the weak to make way for the strong. A schools like Drumstrang would eradicates such weakness. Such as that boy!' Arcturus was pointing down the table at Sirius.

Walburga Black stiffened at the criticism that was being directed at her eldest son. Although Sirius knew that this was not out of love for him but her general hatered for criticism aimed at her. Even inadvertent criticism.

'Theres nothing wrong with the boy!' spluttered Alphard, in Sirius's defense.

Sirius felt his heart swell with thanks for his uncle. Perhaps there was one person in his family that Sirius could offer some amount of loyalty to. Next to his cousin Andromeda, Alphard Black was the only other family member that Sirius felt any amount of warmth towards.

Except his younger brother Regulus, who he had been exceptionally close to. Until their mother had brought in a tutor and had blood purity rammed down their throats. And because Sirius had helped a muggle boy retrieve his ball from their garden. After that his farther had the house hid from muggles and his mother found a tutor.

'Nothing wrong? The boys weak minded! Easily influenced! Send him to that school and he will start running around with the wrong sort!' yelled Arcturus Black.

'I quite agree to your garden comparison Arcty. But gardens also take time to grow and flourish. Given the right environment I do not see why the boy will not do the same.' Supplied Pollux Black from across the table.

'Not in that school he won't! You mark my words! He will go the same way as Dorea!' Arcturus drained his goblet and slammed it down hard on the table before apparating away from the cross roads manor.

Sirius's aunt Druella suddenly sprang to her feet and started to usher the remaining Blacks through into the drawing room, with the promise of some expensive Goblin brandy.

As Andromeda walked passed Sirius she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. But Sirius was busy watching his grand farther Pollux regain some color, from the mention of a someone named Dorea.

'Don't worry, being like Dorea is not a bad thing. Well if you ask me! chuckled Alphard.

'But who is she?'

'Well she is my Aunt. She was meant to marry one of Arcturus's brothers. Instead she fell pregnant at 17 to some muggle loving, blood traitor. Outside wedlock, I may add.' Alphard paused for a few moments, to sip his wine.

'From what I can understand, farther and she were rather close. He was hurt most deeply by her actions. So much so that he offered your mother in an arranged marriage to your farther, in hopes of appeasing Uncle. He was of course a very powerful, political figure at the time and was cape able of making life very difficult for those that displeased him. I suspect he was the downfall of Septimus Weasley.' Said Alphard in deep thort.

'So how is it a good thing that I'm like her?' questioned Sirius.

'Because it means that you will break free of this dreaded family too!' Said Alphard as he clapped Sirius on the shoulder.

Sirius felt suddenly optimistic at the thort of his Hogwarts sorting. 


	3. Chapter 3

**As always I do not own Harry Potter or anything from its world. Enjoy and R&R please :)**

Louisa stood shaking with suppressed excitement, as she waited for her sister Sophia to hurry. Today she would travel to Diagon Alley with her mother, older sister and two older brothers. This was her first trip with her siblings to buy Hogwarts supplies, her own Hogwarts supplies to be precise.

Smiling at her self Louisa reread her, books list only half aware of her mother yelling at Sophia.

'I swear you would not think that Sophia was in Ravenclaw! The girl acts as though she doesn't have a brain in her head!' said Alex Nightshade to his younger brother.

Alex towered over his younger brother by a good three inches. Alex's taller frame was well toned and shaped from years of playing quidditch and it did not take a genius to see that Marius was well on his way to becoming a carbon copy of his older brother. Both brothers shared the same good looks. Shiny black hair, deep mahogany eyes, perfect teeth and a smile that undoubtly had all the girls at Hogwarts swooning after them.

'Sounds like every girl you, have ever dated if you ask me', laughed Marius.

'Hey! that is not true, that girl I dated in 5th year was very smart'.

'You dumped her after a week! You said she was too much of a know it all!' said Marius with raised eye brows.

'Well she was, but that did not stop her from being smart.' chuckled Alex.

Louisa looked up at her brothers with a warm smile. She was closer to the pair of them than she ever had been her sister. It was perhaps because this closeness that she saw the differences in their personalities.

She alone had not been surprised when two years ago Marius had been sorted into Slytherin house instead of Gryffindore like Alex. Alex was outgoing and a more than a little loud. Marius although you could never say was quiet, was certainly a dubbed down version of his brother. He was always more comfortable reading or playing wizard chess, Much more the intellect than Alex.

But it was these differences that even her family had over looked as both boys were incredibly close. Their mother had been so pleased when Marius had been sorted into her old house, the house all her own family had been in. Their farther had clearly been hoping for another Gryffindore, although he never showed his disappointment.

The trip to Diagon Alley had taken less time than it had for their mother to drag Sophia downstairs to the kitchen. In fact the two of them were still arguing when they stepped out of the fire at the Leaky Cauldron.

Louisa's brothers were clearly used to their mother and sister's arguments, went straight to the bar to greet the bar man Tom. Louisa had been shopping with the two women far less. Noticing the curious looks from the customers of The Leaky Cauldron, she bowed her head and hurried after her brothers.

'Don't stare Petunia! It's rude!' whispered a small red haired girl to her sister. Louisa felt her cheeks burn red, but was comforted when the girl gave her an apologetic smile.

After fifteen minuets of more shouting, Sophia resigned her self to her favorite hobby, sulking.

'Now I am going to take Louisa to Olivanders for her wand. We shall meet you in Madam Malkins as soon as we are done, that should speed things up nicely', smiled Eleanor Nightshade as she rummaged through her handbag.

'Take this for a deposit on your robes, incase we take longer than expected', said Eleanor as she handed Alex a pouch of Gold.

Waving goodbye Louisa and her mother cut across the street to Olivanders and her bothers and sister headed down the street to get there school robes.

Olivanders smelled strongly of dust and given the thick speckled layer that covered the counter, Louisa was not surprised.

'Ring the bell' smiled her mother from the stool in the corner of the shop.

'No need my dear lady' Mr. Olivander obviously getting on in years. His hair was mostly grey now, but you could tell it had once been a pale yellow color.

But it was his silver eyes that sent chills down Louisa's spine as he circled her. Next he had taken a tape measure out and had set it away making measurements of her right arm. All the while he chattered away to her mother about her own wand.

Finally Mr. Olivander placed three wands on the counter for Louisa to try. The first he informed Louisa was Ebony with a dragon heart string as it core. Picking up the wand and waiving it through the air, Louisa was disappointed when nothing happened.

The second wand went off like a fire cracker the moment she touched it. Backing away slightly, Mr. Olivander grabbed her hand and forced the third wand into her hand.

'No need to be afraid girl'.

And he was right as Louisa suddenly felt calm and warm. A warmth that was spreading from the wand to her fingers and then the rest of her. waiving it through the air a single butterfly fluttered from the tip of her wand and out the shop door as another customer entered.

Louisa was on cloud nine as she made her way down the street to Madam Malkins with her mother. Louisa had only just opened the door when her sister came running out.

'Sophia!' yelled Eleanor. 'oh go on in, I will be right back'.

Stepping into the shop Louisa was faced with the unexpected. Alex stood with his wand pointing in the face of a tall slim blonde girl. The girl herself was eyeing the wand wearily.

'You had better watch your back, Black!' Alex all but spat the girls last name at her. 'I will not forget this!'

Alex turned to leave but paused at his younger brother, and gave him a look of pure loathing. 'I never thought I would be ashamed to call you my brother', and with that he left the shop in search of Sophia.

Louisa looked cautiously around the room. Marius was sat stony faced, staring determinedly at the opposite wall. The blonde girl was stood straightening her robes, clearly trying to compose herself.

A smirk spread across her face as she spotted Louisa taking the seat next to Marius.

'I hope your younger sister will not be a blood traitor, like your older siblings, Marius'.

'Narcissa please!' whispered a girl stood next to the wall her dark brown hair falling around her face.

'Andromeada please!' mocked Narcissa Black. 'Anyone would think that you fancied him!'

Poor Andromeda was spared the embarrassment of answering her sister as Madam Malkin had come out of the fitting rooms with a young girl with black hair and a cold cruel look to her.

'You can come back to collect your robes in a hours time, and this is the bill your mother requested Miss Black', said Madam Malkin to Narcissa.

Smiling smugly Narcissa turned to leave the shop. 'Come on Bellatrix, Andromeda. Mother and Aunt Walburga are waiting for us'.

Louisa managed to cast her brother a worried glance, as Madam Malkin ushered her into the back room ready for her fitting.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter, only the characters of my own creation. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R (also please be nice or at least constructive! Thanks! :))**

Sirius sat beside his mother, as she and his aunt Druella gossiped about everyone that they knew. There was always some sort of scandal it seemed in pure blood society. Sirius as usual withdrew into himself as his mother discussed how Scorpius Malfoy's son would make a good match, for Sirius eldest cousin Narcissa.

Sirius had spent all morning with his mother, alone. She had arranged that Regulus remain at home with his tutors, stating that it was important that he continue with his education. Sirius however had been excused as he needed to get his Hogwarts supplies.

An experience that was not as fun as it might sound. Instead of being able to stroll from shop to shop, eating ice cream while his mother crooned over, how she could not believe her little boy was all grown up.

No with Walburga he was dragged from shop to shop and was given his supplies and not allowed to look around on his own. Sirius was chained to his mothers side at all times. even now as they waited for his cousins to arrive, so that they could order food.

'Well from what Cissy has told me, I would expect a proposal by summer and a wedding the following summer. After they have graduated of course', said Druella Black.

'Narcissa is a very smart girl, Druella. Finding herself a match likes of the Malfoy boy. Most require assistance in finding someone suitable.' replied Walburga as she sipped at her elf made wine.

Sirius started to tune out his mother and aunt as he sat watching the people around him. The Leaky Cauldron certainly attracted all kinds. But currently, it seemed to be filled with families as they stopped their shopping for a bite to eat.

Sirius enjoyed watching the other families. He could imagine what it would be like to be apart of that kind of family. Like the family sat in the far corner of the pub. A boy with messy hair was pestering his farther for a new broomstick. The boys farther was laughing as the boy came up with more and more elaborate reasons of why he should be allowed the broomstick.

The families that really intrigued Sirius were the Muggle ones. Sirius could spot them a mile away. Like the little red haired girl that was arguing with her sister behind their parents backs. Sirius view of the two girls was broken by his cousin Bellatrix jumping in front of him.

'What are you staring at?' asked Bellatrix as she turned to look in the direction of the muggle family.

Luckily for Sirius the family had moved outside. Left in their place was what looked like a hag smoking a pipe. Bellatrix pulled a face as she sat next to Sirius. For whatever reason Bellatrix always clung to Sirius and he hated it. Sirius always preferred Andromeda, the cousin that he was most like.

Bellatrix and Narcissa were much more alike than Sirius and Bellatrix. Regulus was even more like Bellatrix than Sirius. Not that Andromeda agreed. Andromeda always said that Sirius only ever saw the bad in his brother.

He disagreed. Sirius saw the good in his brother, he just did not know how to make Regulus stand up for the little that he did believe in. Either way Bellatrix never bothered with him.

'Mother, Aunt Walburga, could Sirius and I go and explore Diagon Alley? Neither of us are hungry and we have never had the chance to look around properly before.' asked Bellatrix sweetly, for Sirius.

'Well I do not see why not. What say you Walburga?'

Walburga eyed Sirius for a few moments before she gave a curt nod of the head. Of course she agreed when Bellatrix asked. Sirius choose not to say anything as he had never been off on his own around Diagon Alley before and there were so many shops that he wanted to have a look in.

'Come on Siri!' called Bellatrix over her shoulder as she ran for the back door, that led to the alley.

'Wait up Bella!'

The two burst through the arch way and into the bright sun lit alley. Sirius was filled with excitement as he tried to decide which store it was that he wanted to explore first. But before he could make a decision, Bellatrix had wrapped her hand around his wrist and was dragging him towards a side alley. Knockturn alley.

'I want to look down here Siri!' whined Bellatrix.

'I really don't think that we should Bella.' said Sirius choosing to be cautious.

'Why not? It'll be fun!' Said Bellatrix as she dragged him down the alley.

'There's this shop that Dad goes in, they sell all kinds of dark artifacts'.

'Borgin and Burkes, by any chance?' supplied Sirius as eyed each of the shops wearily.

'Yeah, Daddy has bought all kinds of things from there. It's amazing the kinds of Magic that is out there!' continued Bellatrix as she stopped to flick through a book, from outside a suspicious looking book shop.

'Well we will soon be learning all about it.'

'What at Hogwarts? Not likely! They do not teach the Dark Arts, only the defensive stuff. And you will never get power that way!'

'Why would I want power?' asked Sirius.

'Your going to be powerful Siri. Your the heir to The Noble House Of Black! You're going to be more powerful than Daddy or Uncle Orion. You're going to be the head of our family!' said Bellatrix with passion.

'Your forgetting about Regulus, Bella.'

'What about him? He is weak! Anyone can see that. Anyway your the heir and he is the spare! Besides he just doesn't have that leadership quality. Not like you Siri', cooed Bellatrix as they stopped outside Borgin and Burkes.

'He's not that bad Bella. He's just young.' defended Sirius, as they entered the shop.

It was like a Aladan's cave. Every surface was covered with various nick knacks, each with a small tag attached. The rest of the shop space was crowded with suits of armor and odd bits of furniture.

Bellatrix had taken off towards the back of the shop. Sirius wandered around the many dust covered shelves, pausing to read the odd tag that was attached to an item. They all shared a similar story. 'Cursed neck less, killed five previous owners', 'Shrunken Muggle heads' and 'Jinxed invisibility cloak, causes body to become permanently transparent.'

As Sirius turned a corner he walked straight into a small oily looking man with yellow teeth. His watery eyes were sharp as the looked Sirius up and down, paralyzing Sirius as they did.

'This Shop is not suitable for children. I do not need snot faced little brats breaking my merchandise!' snapped the shop keeper.

'I-I...' Sirius had lost the use of his voice box, as the shop keeper bared down on him.

'Oh there you are!' cried Bellatrix from behind the shop keeper.

'Two brats! Well I hope your parents have the gold to pay for any break ages!' Yelled the shop keeper,

'How dare you talk to us like that!' spat Bellatrix.

'Oh I shall speak to you anyway I choose! Now out of my shop!' Yelled the shop keeper.

'Wait till our fathers hear of this! Cygnus and Orion Black will not be pleased!' yelled Bellatrix as she spun on her heel to leave the shop.

'Black?'

Sirius nodded while Bellatrix stood looking triumphant.

'M-my apologizes young Miss, Sir.' stuttered the oily shop attendant.

'How can I help you today?'

Bellatrix clicked her tongue impatiently. Sirius quickly scanned the room. Spotting what looked like a muggle pocket knife.

'That!' Sirius pointed at the gadget.

'A very good choice sir! The skeleton key, will open any lock. Simply slide the blade along the lock.' explained the shop assistant, as he carried it to the till.

'what is so special about it?' asked Bellatrix.

'This one is able to counter any Lock charm. Even those locks that the Alohomora charm will not work on.' Said the shop keeper as he wrapped the pocket knife.

'Should I add it to the family tab, Sir?' asked the shop keeper.

'Yes!' snapped Bellatrix, as she snatched the small package from the shop keeper and stormed out of the shop.

Sirius followed behind her. A strange sense of empowerment filled him. Sirius knew that his family were big on blood purity and plenty of gold. But he had never realized how much power the name Black had.

Sirius really did feel like royalty as he stepped out into the creepy alley. Sirius felt as though he could do anything, after all he was a Black.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything from the Harry Potter world, other than my own characters. Please read and review! I do like to know what you think! But please be nice! :)**

Louisa didn't find out what happened that day in Diagon Alley. All she knew was it had alltered the relationship between her brothers for good. Niether of them would talk about what had happened. Even Sophia wouldn't say. Sophia and Alex seemed to avoid Marius at all costs. Marius seemed to become more withdrawn and spent more time in his room, telling his parents he had left his homework late. Louisa knew this was a lie Marius always did his homework within the first week of the hoildays.

Only Louisa seemed to notice the awkwardness between them, as they all stood on platform nine and three quarters. Her mother was fussing over Alex and how she couldn't believe this was the last time she would put him on the Hogwarts Express.

Sophia was trying to persaud thier farther to increase her allowance for hogsmead trips. Marius was being made to promise Crais thier youngest brother that he would write every day.

Louisa however was trying to take everything in. The noise of countless families saying goodbye, the sounds of owls and cats even the smell of smoke from the train. She was finally going. Louisa could remeber wanting to since Alex, had left for the school.

Finaly the whistle blew and everyone started to board the train. Hugging her parents last Louisa followed her siblings onto the train. Together they stood and waved goodbye until they could no longer see thier parents.

'See ya around squirt', said Alex as he took off to meet his friends.

'You are not to sit with me, talk to me or even look at me! do you undrestand?' asked Sophia.

'Yeah', replied Louisa irritatably.

Sophia took off for the oppiset end of the train. Turning to talk to Marius, Louisa realised that he had left without saying anything. Feel slightly put out she made her way along the train, in search of some where to sit.

The train seemed to be full up until she spotted a conpartment with two girls in.

'Excuse me, but would you mind if I joined you?' asked Louisa tentivly.

'Oh sure no problem! I'm Alice and this is Sarah', Alice indicated to the girl oppiste her as she spoke.

'Louisa Nightshade, pleased to meet you'.

The three girls soon fell into easy conversation. Sarah was a pretty blonde with light blue eyes. It was obvious to Louisa within the first few minuets,that Sarah was very shy. But gradually as the train made it's way through the endless feilds and small villages, she started to open up.

Sarah's farther was magizoologist and her mother owned a small muggle buissess, working as a florist. Sarah was full of stories about all the different creatures her farther had shown her.

Alice had big cow eyes and loveily mousy brown hair that sat on her shoulders. Alice like Louisa was a pure blood. Her parents however were happy living the quiet life in the country instead of attending all the posh balls and dinner parties, that Louisa's parents attended.

By the time the tea trolly had come around the girls had found that they had allot in common. They liked the same bands, books and all had a keen interest in quidditch (even though they all had different teams).

It was almost noon when a knock came to thier compartment door. A very pretty girl with long wavey red hair and elemred green eyes, stood looking apprehensive.

'Hello, sorry to interupt but could we join you?' asked the red head uncertainly.

All three girls nodded there agrement althogh all were slightly thrown by the 'we' part. It wasn't untill the girl had sat down that they noticed the boy stood behind her. He was tall and weedy looking, as though he had grown up in the dark. He had long black hair that fell into greasey curtains around his, and drawing very unflattering attention to his promenent hooked nose.

He took the seat closest to the door as though he had every intention of bolting from the carriage at any moment.

'My names Lilly, Lilly Evens and this is Severus Snape'. Lilly noddded in the direction of the boy, who was delibertly avoiding eye contact with everyone.

After a corus of hello's and pleased to meet you's, the girls took it in turns to introduce themselves. Everyone liked Lilly from the word go and had soon forgotten about the Snape boy as they bombarded Lilly with questions about the muggle world. Equally Lilly questioned them about everything magical.

The train continued on it's way north soon leaving behind the fields and small villages and entering the mountains that dominated the northen landscape. As the sky grew darker the excitement on the train became palpable.

The girls where on describing quidditch to an awed Lilly when the Snape boy, turned and whispered to Lilly before leaving the compartment.

'Odd one him', said Alice interupting Lillys thoughts.

'Oh, Sev's just a little shy. He's gone to get changed into his school robes, i guess we should too huh?' Llilly's nerves were wrote all over her face.

Changing into thier school robes the conversation changed.

'You said that you left the other compartment because of some bullying torags? what where they doing exactly?' ask Alice.

'Oh well they where having a go at Sev because he wants to be in Slytherin house.'

'He what? Why on earth would anyone want to be a slytherin?' yelped Alice in discust.

Lilly's face slowly started to grow bright red, 'What exactly is everyones problem with that?' she demanded.

'It's beause it the house that has turned out more dark witches and wizards than anyother for centuries!' supplied Sarah bashfully.

'Exactly! I'm not suprised that those boys reacted the way they did! I personally wouldn't hang around with someone who had ambitions of becoming a dark wizard.' said Alice matter of factly.

'I don't see what is wrong with Slytherin house.' whispered Louisa.

Alice and Sarah both eyed her with shock and discust. Lilly however appeared relieved to have someone on her side.

'My older brother Marius is in Slytherin House and so was my mother and well all of her family'.

'Your family are all Slytherins?' asked a discusted Alice.

'No, not all. My grandmother on my farthers side was a Ravenclaw like my sister Sophia and the rest have all been in Gryffindore.' replied Louisa tartly.

'Oh well Gryffindore and Ravenclaw are a different matter all together!' replied Alice visably relaxing, as she went on to explain each of the school houses to Lilly and each houses noble history, as the train started to slow down.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything from the Harry Potter world.**

**Sorry for the late up date. **

**I hope that you enjoy and please R&R! **

Sirius had managed to slip out of his cousins sight the minuet the train had left the platform. Sirius wandered down the long corridor until he reached a compartment with three other first years. It was the first compartment that Sirius had seen with any spare seats.

Sirius reached for the door handle ready to make himself known to the others, when he was hit by a force strong enough to knock him off his feet.

Rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head, Sirius blinked as he tried to bring the blurry shape in front of him into focus. Sprawled before him was a messy haired boy with warm hazel eyes.

'Hey, sorry man!' said the boy.

'It's fine I'm used to knocking people off their feet', mumbled Sirius as he dragged himself to his feet.

'With an ego, like that I'm not surprised!' laughed the boy.

'Well I usually do it with my stunning good looks and charm', joked Sirius.

'Oh yeah I get a similar reaction when I leave the house too!'

'Yeah but I bet that is cause no one has ever seen a head as big as yours before!' joked Sirius.

The messy haired boy doubled over laughing. Sirius found himself grinning broadly at the boy.

'James Potter, at your service', said the boy as he stuck a hand out towards Sirius.

'Sirius Black, pleasure!' Sirius took a firm grip of the other boys hand and shook. There was something about him that Sirius could not help but like.

'Hey you guys got room for two witty and oh so charming fellows, in there?' James asked of the boy sat closest to the door.

The plumb boy looked afraid to answer James. Luckily the other boy was not so afraid and looked up over his book with a grin.

'Well if you happen to know two such fellows, then by all means point them in the direction of this compartment'.

Sirius and James shared a grin before taking the seats opiset the two boys. Sirius noted the tired and worn look that the boy who had spoken to them had. He looked as though he had been through a hard time. It left Sirius wondering if he too came from an obsessed pure blood family.

The scared boy interested Sirius much less than the other. Clearly he would be a good head and shoulders shorter than the other three boys, if he were to stand up. He reminded Sirius strongly of a pig dressed up as a person.

'I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black' introduced James.

'Remus John Lupin', smiled the boy.

'A-and I'm P-Peter P-Pettigrew' stammered the short fat boy.

'Ok boys lets get one thing out of the way right now! I am now and will be till the day i die a Wimbourne Wasps fan! Anyone got a problem with that speak now or forever hold your peace!' Declared James boldly.

And Sirius noticed that he ignored the fact that there was a girl present and that the two new aquatences that they had made could possibly be muggleborns.

'W-well I'm a Appleby Arrows supporter myself ', piped up Peter.

James took a sharp intake of breath. A look of outrage graced his features as James jumped into a long lecture about how the Wasp's were clearly the better team.

Surprisingly Peter put up a pretty good argument for the Arrows himself. Unfortunately for James and Peter, Sirius and Remus were not Wasps or Arrow fans. Which meant that each of the four boys were soon in a heated debate over the British and Irish Quidditch league cup.

Each boy was shouting over the others and so absorbed in their discussion that they did not notice the dark haired boy that side stepped into the compartment and was sat talking to the quite red haired girl, sat by the window.

'You'd better be in Slytherin', said the greasy haired boy.

'Slytherin?' Piped up James a look of disgust on his face.

'Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?' James asked Sirius.

Sirius felt a sinking feeling in the bit of his stomach as he answered, 'My whole family have been in Slytherin.'

'Blimey', said James, 'And I thought you seemed all right!'

'Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?' grinned Sirius.

James lifted an inviable sword.

'Gryffindore, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad'.

The greasy haired boy sniggered at James words.

'Got a problem with that?' demanded James.

'No', said the boy with a slight sneer to his voice. 'If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-'

'Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither? Interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter much to Sirius' pleasure. The red haired girl however looked more than a little put out.

'Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment', said the girl as she stood, shooting James and Sirius looks of great dislike.

'Ooooo...' James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip the greasy haired boy as he passed.

'See ya Snivellus!' called Sirius, to more laughter from James and the others.

The boys conversation didn't linger on the red head and the Snape boy for very long. They were soon in a very heated debate about Quidditch once again. Sirius had never laughed so hard before.

But as the train drew closer towards its destination and the sky grew darker, he started to feel unsettled. What if he wasn't so different from the rest of his family. What if he to was placed into Slytherin house. His new friends wouldn't want anything to do with him then, he was sure of it.

Eventually Remus announced that it was time to change into their robes. And before he knew it they were being pushed from all directions as they were hustled onto the platform.

'Firs' years this way!' called out a booming voice.

Feeling lost Sirius searched for the voice on the crowded platform. James suddenly punched Sirius on the arm. Looking at his new friend with distaste, Sirius noticed that he was staring over the crowd at the giant of a man who was stood there.

'Firs' years this way please!' called the giant again.

Sirius and James shared a grin as they started over towards the giant. Once everyone had gathered around the giant he started to lead them down a narrow winding path that was covered with the low hanging branches of trees.

The path was slippy under foot and Sirius found himself lost in thought as he followed the other first years only, half aware of the hump of excitement that was being emitted from the crowd.

Eventually the path opened onto a small shore and dock that stretched out onto a black lake. A small fleet of boats lined the dock waiting for them. Sirius herd those at the front of the crowd gasp in awe as the reached the waters edge.

'No more than four to a boat' called the giant.

Sirius was caught off gaud as he reached the waters edge. On the other side of the lake stood a vast castle. It's many windows lit and sending a warm speckled glow over the lake. It stood high above the lake its self and its many turrets seemed to reach for the heavens.

Sirius was filled with a warmth he had never felt before. He had never seen anything so beautiful before and it filled him with a warmth he had never felt before. It was like he had finally come home.

As the boats carried Sirius and the rest of the first years across the lake, the excitement was building. By the time that they were all gathered and ready to enter the great hall, they were all vibrating with excitement.

'Black, Bellatrix!' called out the professor.

Sirius watched as his cousin walked confidently towards the stool that had been placed in front of the whole school. Sitting smugly on the stool Bellatrix sent an arrogant smile towards Sirius, before the tattered hat fell over her eyes. It was only a matter of moments before it was being removed.

'SLYTHERIN!' cried the hat.

Bellatrix stood and walked if possible even more smugly than before, towards the far table. Professor McGonagal waited for the Slytherin table to quite down before she looked down at her list again.

Sirius stomach was all twisted as he knew that he was next. He could feel all three of his cousins staring at him waiting expectantly for him to join them.

'Black, Sirius!'

Sirius walked slowly towards the stool. Dread was building at an alarming rate as he did. Sitting on the very edge of the stool, Sirius waited for the hat to fall over his eyes.

'Well ,well, well another Black and so soon! So many of your family I have sorted and each of them have been drawn to Slytherin house.' said the hat into Sirius head.

'Please no!' thought Sirius.

'Hm but perhaps not you! Never before has a Black refused to be placed in Slytherin. Your most certainly brave, intelligent but also very cunning.'

'Please not Slytherin! I am not like them!' thought Sirius furiously.

'Your aware of what will happen to you for going against tradition. But then here inside your head, it tells me you have already faced similar punishments in the past'.

Sirius squeezed his eyes tight shut his heart hammering so hard, against his rib cage that he thought that it might break his ribs.

'GRYFFINDORE!'

Sirius eyes snapped open just as the hat was taken off. Sirius felt so light so full of joy. He ran towards the oppiset side of the hall, and towards the cheering table. Sitting down Sirius basked in the warmth of the feeling of belonging, as people kept patting him on the back.

Sirius tried to watch the rest of the sorting but he couldn't help feeling the eyes of his family members on him from across the hall. He was only dimly aware of the raven haired girl that took the seat next to him.

Glancing over at the Slytherin table, Sirius noticed that he wasn't the only being watched closely. A dark haired boy was staring at the girl next to Sirius before he suddenly looked away and refused to look over again. Turning to the girl next to him, Sirius noticed that she looked very down cast.

The similarity between the Slytherin boy and the girl was so close that they had to be siblings.

'That your brother?' asked Sirius before he had even thought about it. The girl glanced at the Slytherin table again before she nodded her head.

'Hm my whole family is over there too. They will not be too pleased with me either but then I never did care much for the colour green', smiled Sirius.

The girl smiled brightly and gave a small laugh. Sirius felt his stomach go all fluttery as she did. And then suddenly Sirius was looking into the face of James Potter.

'Congrats on not becoming a snake!' laughed James. Laughing along with his new friend Sirius forgot all about the fluttery feeling he has just felt.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anythig from the Harry Potter world! Also please please R&R! **

'SLYTHERIN!' yelled the sorting hat as the first student was sorted before the whole school.

'Black, Bellatrix!' called the stern looking Professor McGonagall.

A small dark haired girl walked up to stool confidently and sat waiting to be sorted. Not that she had long to wait before the hat cried out, 'SLYTHERIN!'

Louisa recognized the girl from the robe shop in Diagon Alley. She was the youngest of the three sisters who Alex had fought with and who had upset Sophia. Watching Bellatrix cross the hall to sit at the Slytherin table, Louisa took time to notice that her older sisters were also in Slytherin house.

'Black, Sirius!' called Professor McGonagall.

This time it was a very good looking boy with the same sleek dark hair as Bellatrix that climbed up to the stool. Louisa only caught a glimpse of his sparkling grey eyes before the hat fell over them. Louisa noticed as that the hat was taking its time to place the boy and could not help thinking that there was something different about him compared to the others in his family.

'GRYFFINDOR!' yelled the hat as Sirius ran from the stool towards the Gryffindor table his face full of joy.

The sorting continued down the alphabet with the sorting hat crying out Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and the odd Slytherin, until it reached E.

'Evens, Lilly' called the professor.

Lilly's knee viably trembled as she climbed onto the stool. She did not have to wait long before the hat cried out Gryffindor. Lilly rushed over to the table and took her seat between Sarah (Cherrytree) and Sirius. The latter of which she gave a dirty look to, Louisa guessed he must be one of the bullying toe rags from the train.

'Forester, Alice!'

Alice was the next to be made a Gryffindor and was shortly followed by a Remus Lupin and a Mary McDonald.

'Nightshade, Louisa!'

Trembling from head to foot Louisa climbed onto the stool. 'Easier than the last nightshade to sort, i must say!' whispered a voice inside her head.

'Only one choice will be suitable for you!' continued the whisper.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Louisa ran towards the Gryffindor table and her new friends. Alex even ran down the table and bear hugged Louisa before she could even sit down. Looking towards her sisters table, Louisa was overwhelmed to see her sister giving her the thumbs up and mouthing congratulations. The Slytherin table was a different matter. Marius shot Louisa a dark look before he pointedly ignored her.

Louisa turned her attention back to the sorting as more people joined the table and those on either side.

'That your brother?' Louisa turned to see that it was the Black boy who was whispering to her. Louisa followed his gaze to the Slytherin table and gave a small nod of recognition.

'Hm all my family are over there too. They will not be happy with me either, but then again I've never much cared for the color green' smiled Sirius. Louisa despite herself chuckled at the last bit.

She was however interrupted from having anymore of a conversation with Sirius as a boy called James Potter sat between them, having just been sorted.

After the feast Louisa and her friends climbed the stair case to the first year girls dormitory. Louisa was pleased to see that she was sharing a dorm with Lilly, Sarah and Alice. Changing into her pj's Louisa crawled into bed and was asleep within a few minuets.


	8. Chapter 8

**As always I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the world, other than my own characters and plot. Hope you enjoy! And please please R&R! :) **

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were sat huddled together around the Gryffindore table. They were planning on another midnight exploration of the castle. Since they had started Hogwarts the boys had found four secret passageways.

Tonight they planned on finding the kitchens as Peter continued to complain about being hungry after curfew and had managed to devour the rest of the boys sweet supplies. James was the one most affected by the lack of sweets. Remus said it was because, 'James is a walking sugar rush'.

It was half way through their planning that Professor McGonagall showed up.

'Mr Lupin, would you kindly accompany me for a moment. I need to have a private word.'

Remus stood and followed professor McGonagall sending worried glances back towards his friends.

'You don't think that she knows do you?' asked James.

'Don't be dense, James!' replied Sirius through a mouth full of mash potato.

'How am I being dense?'

'Well why would she just grab Remus? Why not drag us all into her office?' reasoned Sirius.

Unable to find any kind of counter argument, James fell silent.

'What do you think McGonagall wants then, Sirius?' asked Peter from across the table.

'How should I know?'

The boys fell into silence as they continued to fill their plates with third and fourth helpings of dinner. By the time dessert came they were discussing the chances of the Chudley Cannons in this years Quidditch tournament.

By the time dinner was finished, Remus had still not returned and neither had McGonagall. Sharing dark looks the three boys dragged their feet up the many stair cases towards the tower and their dormitory.

Together they waited and waited but Remus never showed up. By nine o'clock the boys had moved up to their dormitory where Peter promptly fell asleep.

Sirius lay reading, while James sat writing a letter to his mother. Their dormitory was unusually quite, the only sounds being the odd rustle of parchment or the scratching of a quill and the soft snores of Peter.

Both Sirius and James were tense. Where was Remus and why hadn't he returned?

Another hour passed and still Remus had not returned. Frustrated by the quietness of the room and worried for his newly acquired friend, Sirius jumped to his feet and started to pace. James watched him for a few moments.

'He's not coming back tonight now is he?' asked James.

'It wouldn't seem so.'

'Hm. Well I think I'm gonna owl my letter to mum and dad. Fancy tagging along?' asked James.

'What?' ask Sirius weakly.

'Well it's unlikely that he is coming back tonight and I'd quite like to stretch my legs, so how about it?'

'Are you even worried?'

'Of course i am but we aren't about to find anything out tonight. So i suggest that we go and see Professor McGonagall in the morning and ask her what has happened.' reasoned James.

'Oh of course cause McGonagall is just going to tell us!' snapped Sirius.

'Well we won't know unless we ask now will we?' said James as he pulled on his shoes.

'Now are you coming with or not?'

Sirius grunted in response and started to put his own shoes on ready to follow James out the dormitory. The common room was still busy with older students. Sirius and James slipped through the common room unnoticed by anyone.

Out in the corridor the air was more than a few degrees cooler. Their foot steps echoed loudly off the stone walls as they made their way through the castle. Together they took a few of their newly found short cuts towards the owlery.

Having made it to the owlery James called down one of the school owls and attached his letter.

'I recon that Mum might, get me my own owl for Christmas, you know'. said James.

'You mean that you don't already have one?'

'Well theres the family owl, but Dad has usually got him out on long flights. What with work.' Replied James calmly as they began their descent from the owlery and back along the corridor towards the castle.

James and Sirius fell into comfortable conversation as they wound their way around the corridors. Then suddenly James stopped dead in his tracks and threw out an arm to stop Sirius.

At the end of the corridor sat a raggered looking tabby cat. Mrs. Norris the caretakers cat. Both boys shared a glance. Where Mrs. Norris was there was usually Mr. Filtch. Filtch would like nothing better than to catch two students out of bed after curfew.

Their decision was made in a matter of moments as both boys turned on their heels and started to run flat out along the corridor leading off to the right. Sure with every foot fall that Filtch was just behind them.

'No! This way!' hissed Sirius as he dragged James through a tapestry and up the hidden stair case that it concealed. The stair case however led them into another corridor a few floors up. Disorientated the boys stared around the moon lit, corridor looking for something familiar, for something that would give a hint where they were.

Panic filled them both as the sound of foot falls became louder and louder. The pace picking up as someone started to jog along a corridor that led to the very corridor that James and Sirius were trapped within.

And then a door appeared out of thin air in the wall just in front of Sirius. He was certain that it had never been there before. It was an empty corridor with no doors only windows. Deciding that you should never look a gift horse in the mouth, Sirius grabbed hold of James and bundled him into the dark room.

Promptly a roaring fire sprung to life at the far end of the large room. Sirius was panting heavily from running up all the stairs. James however was tapping Sirius on the shoulder. Turning Sirius saw that the door to the room had disappeared.

'Well that is a bit of luck, right?' Said a shaky Sirius.

'I'm not convinced it's a good thing to be honest.' replied James.

While examining the room they discovered that it was more than comfortably furnished. Next to the roaring fire there were two very comfortable looking Sofas with a small coffee table placed between them.

'Only thing missing is a butterbear and a bed each'. Joked James.

Suddenly as if the room had been listening to James request, the items appeared out of thin air. Two bottles of butterbear were stood on the coffee table and in the far corner of the room stood two four poster beds, just like the ones back in the dormitory.

'Wow', chorused the boys together.

They spent the rest of the night asking different things of the room. Before they both fell asleep on the couches. Only to wake late the next morning. Both were excited to tell their friends about their night time adventure and show them the room that they had discovered.

The corridor was much easier to recognize in the day light. Together James and Sirius made their way back towards the tower. Reaching the their dormitory they found a grey looking Remus perched on the end of his bed.

'Remus mate what's wrong?' asked Sirius at once.

'Yeah where did you get to?' asked James.

'It's my mum, she is sick. Dad sent for me.' Whispered a very white Remus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read and Review! This is going to be a long story guys so please give a little encouragement. And once more I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. Only my own ideas and characters. **

Sirius could not believe his luck. Not only had he managed to avoid becoming a Slytherin like the rest of his family. But he had also managed to find friends that did not care how pure his blood was or how much he hated the none magical community.

Sirius had never had a real friends before Hogwarts. And certainly never like these three.

Sirius watched as James levitated the massive spider, that Peter had found, towards a table of sixth year girls. Sirius sat with Peter and Remus grinning broadly, as they waited for the chaos the girls screams would bring to the library.

The boys waited for the screaming to start. Right on queue one girl let out a blood curdling scream and jumped as far as she could away from the table. Wails of terror followed as the other girls jumped on chairs and clung to each other, with fear.

The four boys broke out into uncontrollable fits of laughter as they watched the new Liberian rush over to calm the girls down.

'I take it that this belongs to you?' asked a pretty blonde girl, from their year.

The four boys turned towards the blonde in stunned silence. The pretty blonde merely stared back at the boys with mild amusement, as her three friends paused to watch the spectacle that the sixth year girls were causing still.

'Well?' asked the blonde as she pushed her hand towards them, the massive spider stood calmly in her palm.

'I don't know what you mean'. replied James smugly.

'Oh, of course you don't Potter!' sniped the red haired girl next to her friend.

Sirius recognized her straight away. Lilly Evans, fellow Gryffindor and apparent Slytherin lover. Which was something that Sirius didn't understand as Lilly was both a Gryffindor and a muggleborn. Slytherins hated muggleborns', yet she was friends with one. And all Gryffindor and Slytherins hated one another with centuries of practice.

James had turned slightly pink behind his ears as Lilly began her barrage of reasons why he was so immature and forever losing Gryffindor house points. And how he needed to grow up and stop being such a bully. A reference Sirius knew was aimed at the mutual haltered that developed between James and Lilly's friend Severus Snape.

Sirius found this to be very unfair as Snape took every opportunity to have a go at James. It was by no means one sided as she seemed to believe. He also disliked the immature comment. After all they were all 11years old!

Another thing that about Lilly Evans that annoyed Sirius, was her bossiness and her near constant telling off James. Why she couldn't leave them alone he didn't know. Her friends however seemed quite different.

The blonde girl, Sirius now recognized at Sarah Cherrytree. She was quite and at times a little odd. And had clearly realized that Lilly and James were going to take awhile, having perched herself on the edge of the table playing with the spider.

The small brunette was Alice Forester. Sirius had met her once at the Minster for magic's birthday ball at the ministry. But he also knew that she lived in the country and that her family rarely attended such events.

Alice was lost in a deep conversation with a raven haired girl. Both of them kept looking towards the sixth year girls and the commotion that they were still creating. The girl was familiar but Sirius could not ever remember meeting her before Hogwarts.

Suddenly the girl turned to look towards Sirius. It was only a glance but it caught Sirius off guard. He had not meant to be caught staring at her. Her deep blue eyes seemed to search his face. A small frown creased her forehead as she did so.

But that was not what bothered Sirius the most. What bothered him was the odd tingling sensation that was causing his legs to go numb and that was spreading through the rest of his body. The girl gave the weakest of smiles before turning her attention back on her friends conversation.

'Louisa'

Her name came to him so suddenly that he had not realized that he had said it aloud. Luckily Lilly had yelled some kind of insult at James at the same time and was now storming off with Alice hot on her heels.

Louisa hung back waiting for Sarah, Who who was lazily putting the spider onto a high book shelf. Sirius tried to focus on the furious James as he rambled on about Lilly sodding Evans. But every time he tried, his eyes would keep sliding back towards Louisa.

'Are you even listening?' snapped James, as he turned to see what had captured his friends attention.

'Oh. Checking out Nightshade huh?' Smirked James.

Sirius's heart rate spread up as he felt a flush of humiliation at being caught out. Although he could not work out why his reaction was so strong.

'I can't blame you, but Nightshade is well out of your league!' laughed James.

'Older birds aren't going to go for first year guys like us!'

'What are you on about?' asked Sirius momentarily confused.

'Sophia Nightshade! Shes not going to go out with a first year now is she? Think about it, she is a sixth year.' replied James reasonably as he turned to leave the library after Peter and Remus.

Sirius relaxed a little as realized that Sophia was amongst the sixth year girls that James had just scared. And that he hadn't been referring to Louisa.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was just a little one to show the attraction between Sirius and Louisa. Anyways please, please R&R! I would love to know what you guys think. And I'll even try to update more quickly! Also a big thank you to those that added me to your story alerts and favorite lists. :')**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope that you enjoy the latest chapter! Also come on guys R&R! Also a big thank you to those that have added me to your story alerts list! Again I do not own Harry Potter only my own characters.**

Louisa was wandering around the library searching for a book that her potions master had suggested for their latest assignment. Louisa it seemed had a natural flair for potions. Most people in her year found the subject boring. But Lilly and Louisa loved it. Alice however was terrible, she managed to blow up her cauldron in the first lesson and had to write home for a new one.

Now in October and a week away from Halloween she had managed to blow up another two and melt four others. Sarah like Lilly and Louisa had a certain knack for the subject but found it terribly boring and often took naps in the none practical lessons.

Louisa was also showing a surprising talent for defense against the dark arts. Lilly best subject was charms, Alice had herbology covered and Sarah excelled at Astrology. Together they were doing well in all their lessons.

Transfiguration was the groups down fall, although they where stumbling through it together. Louisa, Alice and Sarah found it highly amusing how annoyed Lilly got at a group of boys in their year.

Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter. Louisa could understand her friends annoyance at them. They were forever pulling pranks on everyone and their mother. They seemed to have a particular dislike for all Slytherins, especially Lilly's friend Severus.

And it seemed that Lilly was unable to keep her annoyance to herself. She often seemed to end up in screaming matches with James Potter more often than not. But Louisa knew that what annoyed Lilly most, was that they referred to themselves as The Marauders. Lilly had called them it one morning after catching them bullying Snape and it was now catching on at an alarming rate.

The whole school knew who The Marauders were. Louisa personally, did not mind them. In fact she quite liked how their pranks, broke up the mundane activities of their lives in the castle.

What did bother Louisa was her brother Marius. The day after the sorting Louisa had bumped into him in the corridor, Louisa had said hello and Marius had pushed her into the wall and then continued down the corridor ignoring her. He blanked her every time that their paths had crossed since. Louisa wished she knew what she had done to upset him, they had always been so close at home.

Louisa pondered this as she walked up and down the rows of books. Turning the corner of another stack Louisa stopped in her tracks. Marius was sat at a table with several books scattered around him on the desk. Taking a deep breath Louisa stepped forward.

'Hey, Marius' said Louisa as brightly as she could manage.

Marius looked up over his books for a mere second and then returned to his books. Louisa felt anger bubbling up inside her.

'What exactly have I done that has caused this reaction?' snapped Louisa.

Marius continued to ignore her.

'Marius answer me damn it!'

'Your in Gryffindor', he replied dryly.

'What has that got to do with anything?'

'It means that your just like him, Alex. And then if that weren't bad enough you go and befriend a half blood and a mudblood!' Marius eyes flashed dangerously as he looked Louisa levelly in the eyes.

'Your a pure blood Lou! Don't you understand what that means?'

Louisa stared at Marius as though she had never seen him before.

'Hundreds of years of magical blood run through our veins Lou. Mudbloods steal it! But your just like them! You don't understand and it's what is going to cause your downfall. You and all the other Mudblood lovers!'

Slamming his books shut Marius stood and pushing his way passed left the library. Louisa stood for few seconds her heart hammering her blood boiling. Blinking back tears of how much of a Pratt her brother was she turned on her heal and ran after him.

'Marius you bloody idiot!' yelled Louisa as she reached her brother.

'Why can't you see that there is no difference between pure bloods and muggleborns? What happened to you? You never used to care! I never thought that you would be stupid enough to fall for such brainwashing rubbish! And what is worse is that you would, turn your back on your family! The only ones that love you who would protect you!'

Louisa stood panting staring down the desertated corridor at her brother. Then she herd it. Clapping. Turning she saw three Slytherins older than either Louisa or Marius, walking towards her.

'It seems the young really are stupid!' said the tall blonde one.

Louisa recognized him as a prefect.

'So ignorant of the ways of the world. To stupid to understand that things are changing'. Smiled the blonde prefect.

'Well I suppose its my duty as a prefect to teach younger students how things are changing', said the prefect as he pulled his wand out on Louisa.

Slowly he started to advance on Louisa. She was only just aware of struggling behind her. Glancing behind her, Louisa saw her brother had been bound in ropes to prevent him from helping her. Gulping Louisa realized she was alone and did not know enough defensive magic to protect herself.

'Oi! Nightshade that you?' yelled a voice from the far side of the corridor.

The prefect quickly stored his wand away as his side kicks quickly countered the charm placed on Louisa's brother.

'Black!' spat the prefect as Sirius Black approached the group.

'Malfoy' sneered Sirius with just as much contempt in his voice.

'McGonagall is looking for you', said Sirius turning his attention to Louisa.

'What for?' asked Louisa dimly.

'No Idea but she said it was important and you're to go straight to her office'.

Louisa continued to stare at Sirius as though he was speaking another language.

'If you do not mind this time is not coming off my detention, so the sooner we get back the sooner my detention will be over' said Sirius, grabbing Louisa's hand.

Sirius was all but dragging Louisa down the corridor. Once away from Malfoy and his cronies, Sirius continued to drag Louisa along. Up stairs, along corridors through secret passageways.

Eventually they slowed down before coming to a stop.

'Are you ok?' asked Sirius a concerned look in his eyes.

'We're not at McGonagalls...' said a confused Louisa.

'Erm no.' laughed Sirius.

'Oh...thank you'

'what for?'

'Well saving me of course. That is what you just did right?' asked Louisa as she stared into Sirius grey eyes.

'I-I guess, yeah'. mumbled Sirius, unable to break eye contact with Louisa.

Louisa smiled briefly before she broke eye contact and stared at the floor. Her mind was going twenty to the dozen. Louisa's farther was a Auror, she had grown up with stories of all the different kinds of magic that dark wizards could preform.

Louisa's eyes suddenly fell on their entwined hands. Sirius was still holding her hand and had been all the time. Louisa's heart stopped and she felt her cheeks start to burn. Her stomach started to flutter uncontrollably.

Looking up Louisa saw the same realization cross Sirius's face. Smiling weakly Louisa kissed Sirius on the cheek mumbled her thanks again and then turned to climb through the portrait hole, leaving a stunned Sirius.


	11. Chapter 11

**Come on people please read and review! Let me know that you like it! Once again I do not own Harry potter or anything from the world of Harry Potter. **

Louisa sat quietly flicking through one of Lilly's muggle magazines while Lilly herself plaited her hair. Lilly herself was in one of her rants about James Potter and his friends bullying Snape.

Suddenly the dormitory door banged open. Alice and Sarah came rushing in, both out of breath and rosie cheeked.

'You won't believe what just happened!' gasped Alice as she flopped onto the bed across from Louisa and Lilly.

'What?' asked the girls in unison.

'Well it's your Alex and that Slytherin prefect Malfoy', said Sarah cautiously.

Louisa felt the colour drain from her face at the mention of Malfoy.

'Alex and that Malfoy have been fighting down by the Quidditch pitch', said Alice, before she launched into her story.

_Alex Nightshade was just finishing up Quidditch practice by doing a few cool down laps of the field. The usual rabble had come to watch the practice session. The girls that Alex and his team mates had taken to calling the Gryffindor groupies. His team mates girlfriends and their friends, the rival teams and Quidditch enthusiast._

_Alex was on his last cool down lap when he herd someone talking about his sister._

_'your kidding me?' gasped an out raged James Potter._

_'I wish! But I really think that Malfoy git, was out cause Louisa some serious harm.' said a grim looking Sirius Black._

_'But why? He is a prefect after all Sirius' asked a worried Remus Lupin._

_'All I know is that they had her surrounded with their wands out. And if I'm honest I'd put money on it being about blood purity. My cousin Andy told me that Narcissa had run in with Sophia and Alex Nightshade,' Sirius sighed heavily. 'Narcissa and Malfoy are going out. The whole family is waiting for him to propose by the summer! He's not going to take that run in lightly, now is he?'_

_Sirius turned from his nodding friends to watch the last of the Quidditch practice, only to come face to face with a furious looking Alex Nightshade. Sirius stared at the much bigger seventh year and felt the bottom of his stomach fall away._

_'What has Malfoy done to my sister?' demanded Alex._

_Sirius was forced retell the whole story three more times. Alex Nightshade however never seemed loose any of his anger. He did however manage to thank Sirius for his interference before he turned his broomstick around flew towards the castle._

_Alex could spot the platinum blonde from a mile away. Dipping the nose of his broom, Alex pelted towards the ground. Landing a little harder than he would have ordinarily in front of Lucius Malfoy and his friends._

_'You have some bloody nerve Malfoy!' raged Alex as he dropped his broom and whipped his wand out._

_'I'm sure I have no idea what your referring to Nightshade' replied Lucius smoothly._

_'I'll remind you then, my sister! The first year that you cornered the other night!' cried Alex as he raised his wand onto Lucius Malfoy._

_Lucius eyed Alex's wand, his own hand twitching towards the inside of his robes._

_'I'm a prefect, I deal with allot of first years that doing things that they shouldn't.'_

_'I'm sure you will remember this incident, your girlfriends cousin. The Black boy, showed up just before, you had the chance to do anything.' snapped Alex._

_'Oh that. Yes well it's not what you think it is, I can assure you.' replied Lucius._

_'Assure me?' mocked Alex._

_'Yes. She was out past curfew. Not by much, I'd suspect, that time had simply gotten away from her. Either way it's my responsibility as a prefect, to check that she was alright and if necessary dish out punishment.'_

_'Punishment? What your allowed to use magic as a punishment now? I doubt that Dumbledore would allow that!' spat Alex, his anger bubbling up once more._

_Despite himself and the impending danger, Lucius Malfoy's lip curled into a smile for the briefest of moments. As soon as he had done so he knew he had made a mistake._

_'Furnunculus!' Yelled Alex._

_Malfoy crumpled to the floor, in cries of agony. His usually pale skin was erupting in large angry looking boils. Smiling to himself Alex pocketed his wand and picked up his broom._

_'Thanks for the heads up ,Black'._

_Alex nodded his thanks to Sirius as he made his way back towards the Quidditch pitch. Sirius however was watching with amazement, as Malfoy's friends tried to help him back to the castle. And in doing so were causing more and more of the boils to burst, sending Malfoy into fresh screams of agony._

'I can't believe it!' gasped Louisa.

'I don't understand. You never mentioned a run in with a prefect, or that you were wandering around the castle with Black .' said Lilly.

'I wasn't wandering around with Sirius at all. I had been trying to get Marius to talk to me, when Malfoy showed up.' Louisa looked grimly at her friends. Sighing with frustration she told them the events of that night.

Alice and Sarah having grown up in the wizarding world were appropriately outraged. Lilly having only really started to experience the predigests of their world, was less outraged.

The girls spent the rest of the night discussing what would happen to Alex if the teachers found out. And if Malfoy was still in the hospital wing. Eventually they were all so tired, they crawled into bed.

Louisa lay awake thinking the events of the past few days over and over again. Suddenly she felt the bed dip next to her as Lilly climbed into bed next to her.

'It'll be ok you know. These things have a way of working themselves out.'

'Thanks Lil' said Louisa after a moment silence.

'Lou?'

'hm?'

'Do you like Black?'

Another pregnant pause insued. Louisa felt her cheeks burning in the darkness.

'I-I don't really know him, Lil.'

'Oh.'

**Hope you enjoyed, please R&R :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything from that world. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please R&R! :)**

Louisa woke late the next morning. She was exhausted, Lilly had kept her up most of the night talking. By the time Lilly had climbed back into her own bed it was 3am. It was now ten thirty, and thankfully a Saturday. It did however mean that Louisa had missed breakfast.

Louisa shuffled through the empty dorm, feeling a little stung that her friends had not woken her for breakfast. Once showered and dresses Louisa decided that she would sneak down to the kitchens and try to get the house elves to rustle her something up.

Louisa made her way down to the kitchens, feeling a little more than apprehensive. She had never been to the kitchens before. The only reason she knew where about the kitchens were, was because she had herd Potter and Black talking about it in Charms.

Reaching the corridor the boys had been talking about, Louisa slowed her pace. She kept her eyes peeled for any sign of the giant fruit bowl. Finally she found it. Reaching up Louisa tickled the pear.

Stepping into the kitchens, Louisa was overwhelmed by the amount of house elves that were working away. Louisa stood for a few moments unnoticed by the elves.

'Can we help, you miss?' squeaked a house elf that had appeared, at her elbow.

'I-I erm over slept and missed breakfast.'

'Oh, of course Miss. Come sit down, Twinky will fetch you something Miss.' said the elf as she, dashed away from Louisa.

Louisa sat at the table that would have been the Ravenclaw table, in the great hall above them. A few minuets later Twinky the House elf reappeared carrying pancakes and a glass of fresh orange juice.

Louisa sat peacefully watching the elves at work while she enjoyed her breakfast. Getting up to leave, Louisa went to place her dirty plate and cup in the sink. Only to told quiet firmly by a grumpy looking elf that she was to leave them, and that it would be an insult to the elves if she cleared away her things.

After breakfast Louisa made her way back towards Gryffindor tower. She had every intention of starting her transfiguration essay. It was however as she reached the entrance hall that Louisa herd raise voices. Voices that sounded familiar.

Looking around the deserted entrance hall, for the source of the voices. Louisa spotted a door next to the marble stair case. As Louisa got closer to the door she realized who the voices belonged to. Her brothers Alex and Marius.

'Your an idiot Marius! How can you believe that rubbish?'

'Because it's true! Mothers family believe the same as me!'

'Don't be so dense! You idiot, don't you understand why farther refuses to let us have anything to do with them?'

'Because they are right, Alex!' cried the muffled voice of Marius.

'Right? Marius, listen to yourself! The Hallows have spent centuries protecting their, so called blood purity. They have torchred, killed and disowned countless people over this nonsense!' spat Alex.

'It's not nonsense! How do they get magic?'

'How are wizards born without it? Don't be so thick! Magic is a gift from the gods not a birth right! And what is worse is that you would abandon your own family and put your own sister in danger over this ridiculous notion!' fumed Alex.

'I did not place her in danger at all! She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time!'

'They would have done Merlin knows what to her! And you wouldn't have lifted a finger to save her!' Continued Alex in his rage.

Bang!

Louisa had flung the store room door open. She couldn't stand to listen to her brothers arguing.

'Marius couldn't have helped me even if he wanted too! Malfoy's friend took care of that. As for you Marius i do not know where you have gotten these ideas from...'

'Oh I'd wager a guess!'

'... Oh shut it Alex! Like I was saying i do not know where you get these ideas from, and I may not agree with them but you will always be my brother. No matter how ashamed I am to call you that now. I only hope that you one day realizes your mistake.' Louisa stood for few moments holding back the tears she could feel about to fall.

'Come on Alex, Marius has clearly made his decision. I really don't think that there is anything left to be said.' turning Louisa left with Alex close behind her.

Alex and Louisa walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence.

'Are you ok Lou?' asked Alex.

'No. But I will be. We have to let Marius realize that he is wrong in his own time. If you keep arguing with him then all you're going to do, is push him further and further away.'

Alex stared at his younger sister for, a little while before he spoke. 'wise beyond your years Lou. Ok, I'll leave him alone.'

'Thank you Alex.' smiled Louisa.

'Hey, what can i say? I'm a gentleman. Still think he's a prat though' Laughed Alex.


End file.
